


The Only Thing You Wanna Do

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [48]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst, F/M, Song: All You Wanna Do (Six), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Adrien just wanted a friend. He didn't want several girls throwing themselves at him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	The Only Thing You Wanna Do

**Author's Note:**

> Song: All You Wanna Do (Six)

Adrien knew he was considered much more handsome than the rest of his classmates. If someone ranked it, he would be a ten while everyone else would be threes.

He had been trained to be like that by his father ever since he was a child. Adrien was supposed to be the new face of the company. The one everyone would recognize immediately if they saw him out on the street. The one girls would fall in love with without question.

Without knowing the real him.

He had been reminded of this fact again and again.

Take his first friend.

Chloe Bourgeois.

He was very young, but his father had already instilled in him that he would become the model the company would use the most. The one girls would be fighting over.

Chloe was no exception to this rule. In fact, she practically was the one telling him this half the time!

She was the one who told him about the outside world. About her class who was snobby brats, but how they all adored her. He listened intently, wishing to travel out into that world himself, but always being stuck at home. Besides Chloe, his only source of information was the media, and everybody knows how trustworthy the media is.

Adrien was so happy to be his friend. That's why he never complained when she stuck herself at his side, grabbing onto him at all times, uncaring of how uncomfortable he felt.

But they were friends! And he had such a strong connection with her! She was totally different from all the female fans, right?

How could he possibly not like her back?

Nevermind the fact that all Chloe wanted from him was to be eye candy on her arm. Something she could flaunt off to mess with others.

But... she did care, didn't she?

When Chloe visited his house, she ran her fingers through his hair, like his mom used to do.

"You're like a prince, you know? The fairest of the fair."

Her hands tightened on the locks of blond hair.

"And you're all mine."

\---

Adrien quickly realized after entering the outside world that Chloe was _not_ a good person. He ended up cutting ties with her.

The next girl he met was Kagami Tsurugi.

She was a very serious girl, only looking towards her goal and not the journey it took to get there. She acted without hesitation, doing whatever it took to achieve her goal.

Turns out, her next goal was him.

When Kagami focused on a goal, she _focused_.

The girl would constantly seek out opportunities to interact with him, oftentimes dropping hints of wanting their relationship to be more.

She kept insisting that as long as they were together, he would be all she needed. 

There was chemistry between the two, he could feel it. 

Kagami cared so much about him! He knows it!

So he started dating her.

Throughout the relationship, she kept asking him to go faster, to speed up so they could start doing things normal couples did, like kissing.

Adrien wasn't prepared. He didn't want that. It was moving at too quick a pace.

He just wanted to savor their time together and not worry about what a proper couple is supposed to do.

\---

He had to break up with Kagami.

While Adrien appreciated her as a friend, he wasn't looking for a relationship right now. 

The awkwardness of ending the relationship made him avoid her.

But all was fine.

Until Lila Rossi entered his life.

Somehow, his dad had landed her a job as a model. She was partnered up with him for a majority of his photoshoots. 

It would've been fine.

That is if she didn't clutch at him like he was nothing but a doll, leaving bruises and nail marks in her wake.

"I'm so lucky to have you here Adrien!" She purred into his ear, "Without you, I wouldn't know what to do!"

Lila insisted that she wanted Adrien at all her photoshoots, _needed_ him at them.

Adrien was the more experienced one of the two so this seemed reasonable to him at first. 

When she started acting unprofessional, rubbing her hands all over Adrien and cooing pet names like "Love" at him, he regretted ever agreeing to it.

Lila had constantly insisted she wasn't like those other fangirls, that she loved Adrien for who he was.

That they had a connection.

Adrien wishes he could say he was surprised.

\---

Adrien hated working with her.

She lied and hurt and cheated.

Lila threw tantrums during photoshoots if everything didn't go exactly her way. 

It was embarrassing to watch.

His classmates never realized how much Lila bothered him, often thinking the two were friends.

All except one.

Marinette noticed, and she supported him.

She was such a nice girl, so sincere.

They passed notes in class and they talked. Marinette made sure that he was okay.

When Lila was away, the two hung out constantly.

He was so happy! Adrien finally had a friend! Someone who cared for him and noticed when he was uncomfortable and didn't want to date him!

There was no romance flying in the air.

Just two people being friends.

"I like you."

...

Adrien didn't know why he thought this time was different. He thought for once in his life, someone would want to hang out with him, no strings attached. 

With this encounter, he realized one thing.

It would never be different.

Girls would constantly be chasing after him and there would never be a person who understood him and just wanted to be friends.

When would it end?!

Did any of them actually care about him?

Or was he just some trophy to wave around?

He wished he was still a child, ignorant to this world and its horrors.

\---

By this point, Adrien's comfort song had become All You Wanna Do from Six.

He laid down on his bed, staring up at his ceiling as his headphones blasted the song in his ears.

Adrien murmured out the last lyrics of the song.

"The only thing you want to do is..."

_Mwah_

_Ah._


End file.
